The present invention relates to a beading machine for shaping, edge-forming and beading sheet metal parts, which machine comprises at least two corresponding beading rollers, each such beading roller pair including an upper beading roller and a lower beading roller as well as at least one limit stop for the sheet metal parts to be processed. The invention further relates to a process for shaping, edge forming and beading sheet metal parts by means of a beading machine.
1. Discussion of the Prior Art
Beading machines of this type and processes for beading sheet metal parts are known from the prior art. These types of beading machines and processes are especially used for cold forming sheet metal parts. In this case, the forming step comprises inserting the sheet metal part to be processed into a gap formed by the beading roller pair and making it pass there through. A shortcoming of the prior art beading machines and corresponding processes, however, is that fixed stops are always used for this purpose. However, fixed stops limit the application range of prior art beading machines and processes to the forming of defined radii or straight edges only. Consequently, prior art beading machines and processes will not be able to generate shapes, which include varying radii.
2. Object of the Invention
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a generic beading machine, which allows straight shapes, shapes with fixed radii as well as shapes with changing, variable radii to be created in a sheet metal part.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a generic process, which allows straight shapes, shapes with fixed radii as well as shapes with changing, variable radii to be obtained in a sheet metal part.
This object is accomplished by the features of the independent claims.
Further embodiments of the invention are described in the subclaims.
A beading machine of the present invention will not require the presence of fixed limit stops for guiding the one or plural sheet metal part(s). In accordance with the invention, the limit stop for the sheet metal parts is provided in either or both beading roller(s). In the present invention, the beading roller takes the function of the known fixed limit stop. This will allow the generation of shapes with changing radii. However, it will also allow the generation of both straight shapes, and shapes with fixed radii. Additional separate limit stops, which are included in prior art beading machines, will no longer be required.
In an advantageous embodiment of the beading machine of the invention, the upper and lower beading rollers together form a feed gap for the sheet metal parts, which feed gap changes into a folded recess that includes at least one pressing and bending surface, and an edge bender is provided in a beading roller, between the feed gap and the folded recess, and the limit stop is located opposite said edge bender, in the respective other beading roller. A beading machine design of this kind eliminates the need for separate limit stops for the sheet metal partsxe2x80x94which makes the beading machine of the present invention more versatile regarding its range of applications.
In yet another advantageous embodiment of the beading machine of the invention, the folded recess extends towards the exterior, in the direction opposite the feed gap, and becomes a free gap funnelling open towards the exterior. This allows sheet metal parts of varying thickness to be processed without any problems, even in the case of relatively thick sheet metal parts, since the free gap will prevent any contact between the upper and lower beading rollers.
In accordance with the desired working mode for the sheet metal parts, a beading machine of the present invention can have the limit stop in the lower beading roller, extending along the feed gap up to the pressing and bending surface. On the other hand, it is likewise possible to provide the limit stop in the upper beading roller, in the transition from the feed gap to the pressing and bending surface. In yet another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the limit stop is likewise provided in the upper beading roller, extending along the feed gap up to the pressing and bending surface.
An inventive process for shaping, edge-forming and beading sheet metal parts by means of a beading machine comprises the following steps:
In a first procedural step a), a first sheet metal part is introduced into a beading machine with a beading roller pair including upper and lower beading rollers, with a limit stop being provided in the lower beading roller and extending along the feed gap up to the pressing and bending surface, and made to pass there through so as to perform a first forming operation on said first sheet metal part. In a further procedural step b), said first sheet metal part is introduced into a beading machine with a beading roller pair including upper and lower beading rollers, with a limit stop being formed in the upper beading roller and being located in the transition from the feed gap to the pressing and bending surface, and made to pass there through so as to perform a second forming operation on said first sheet metal part. Subsequently, in a further procedural step c), a second sheet metal part is introduced into said beading machine with said beading roller pair including said upper and lower beading rollers, with a limit stop being provided in said lower beading roller and extending along the feed gap up to the pressing and bending surface, and made to pass there through so as to perform a first forming operation on said second sheet metal part. Finally, both first and second sheet metal parts are joined together at the deformed ends, and the joined sheet metal parts are then introduced into a beading machine with a beading roller pair including upper and lower beading rollers, with a limit stop being provided in the upper beading roller and extending along the feed gap up to the pressing and bending surface, and made to pass there through so as to obtain a close and non-detachable connection of the first and second sheet metal parts. The process of the present invention allows the shaping of sheet metal parts including changing radii. However, straight shapes and shapes with fixed radii are likewise possible.
In yet another advantageous embodiment of the process of the invention, the process is performed continuously by mounting the different pairs of beading rollers in series.
A beading machine of the invention may e.g. be used for manufacturing dormers, bent grooves or bent wall covers of varying radii from sheet metal parts.